Finding out the truth
by Salem
Summary: It's sorta romance but not really. It's about Quatre and Dorothy


  
  
  
  
  
  
Finding out the Truth  
  
Note to Disclaimers: I do not and never will own Gundam Wing. *WAH* so please don't sue me. Thank you and  
enjoy the fic! ~Veisha~  
  
Finding out the Truth  
  
Dorothy Catalonia sat on a bench in the rain. It had been a dark and bleak day for the former worker of  
Romerfeller. Now that the war was over, Dorothy didn't know where to go. She had tried to kill many people. She  
had tried to kill Relena, Heero, and Quatre. Quatre. His name lingered in her mind. She knew now that somehow  
she'd fallen in love with him and she thought it was plain out silly. Quatre, from what she knew, was a pacifist  
and a very kind and caring person. He would and never could like somebody like me. (By the way, Dorothy has  
changed those ugly eyebrows so now they look normal)  
  
  
She stood up as it began to rain harder and headed towards, well anywhere. It was late when she arrived at her  
destination. She knocked carefully, not wanting to disturb the residents who might be sleeping. The door opened  
and a tall man looked down at her. "Can I help you miss?" "Yes. I'm looking for Quatre Raberba Winner. Is he  
here?" The man smiled. "Yes, come in. I am Rashid." "Oh, I am Dorothy Catalonia." She stepped in and set her  
small bag down on the floor. Her clothes were wet and her shoes were caked with mud. "Rashid, is it too late to  
see Quatre?" "No. Master Quatre stays up very late running the Winner business." "Oh. Shall I go find him?" "He's  
upstairs. There's only one door there so you'll know where he is."  
  
  
Dorothy smiled at Rashid before walking up the stairs. When she reached the top she saw the door was open.  
She paused. Should I go in? What if he tries to kill me? What if he throws me out? What do I do? Her thoughts  
were interrupted by a voice. "Dorothy Catalonia." It was Quatre. He was standing by the railing, smiling at her.  
Dorothy looked down. "Hello Quatre." "Why have you come here Dorothy?" Dorothy looked up. "I...I wanted to  
ask for your forgiveness. I want to say sorry that I tried to kill you, Quatre." Quatre walked down until he was  
standing right in front of her. "I understand why you tried to, but that's in the past. I forgive you and I accept  
your apology." He gave her a small hug.  
  
  
Dorothy tried not to be very emotional about it. "I...I must be going Quatre." He looked at her a moment. "Where  
are you staying?" She froze. Should I tell him the truth or make up a lie? "Dorothy?" "Um..." Quatre took this  
as a no. "Well, you can stay here in the guest bedroom if you'd like. Here, I'll show you to there." He took  
Dorothy's hand and led her to the bedroom. It was very nice. Dorothy was relieved she had somewhere to sleep,  
but knew it was only for tonight. Tomorrow she'd have to go get a place. "You can stay here as long as you  
want." He smiled and left back upstairs. Dorothy sat on the bed and looked out the window. Everything is so  
dark for me. She sighed and fell asleep, trying to forget about all the horrible things she had done.  
  
  
She woke the next morning to the sound of a knock on her bedroom door. She sat up and wrapped the covers  
around her. "Come in." the door opened and Quatre stepped in, wearing his regular clothing. "Sleeping late  
Dorothy? You should probably get up now. It's 10:00." Dorothy glanced at her watch. He's right! It's late! I  
should be looking for somewhere to stay. "Dorothy, are you okay?" She looked up, distracted from her thinking.  
"Huh...Oh! Yes Quatre I'm fine thanks." "There's breakfast in the kitchen if you'd like some. I'll be in my office if  
you need to speak with me." He left to his office leaving Dorothy with a sad smile on her face. She stood up,  
rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and headed towards the kitchen. When she arrived there she looked out the  
large window. She gasped. There was large garden area with flowers and trees and many plants. She left her  
breakfast heading towards the garden.  
  
  
She walked through what seemed like an endless maze of flower fields. There was a small bench by a tree.  
Dorothy decided to sit down and admire the view from the bench. From where she sat she could see Quatre's  
window. She looked up and tried to see if he was there. He wasn't there, which disappointed her, causing her to  
look back at the ground. "Can I join you Dorothy?" She jumped at the voice. "Yes." Quatre took a seat next to  
her on the bench. "So Dorothy, what are you doing since the war is over?" Dorothy bit her lip. "Nothing really. I  
have nothing to do since I am an ex-assassin," her voice trembled at the word assassin, " and I have just given  
up on ever getting a job. After all who wants to hire an assassin who knows nothing about anything but doing  
assassinations? It's all very silly, don't you think?" She turned to him. He was staring at her hard. "What?" She  
asked.  
  
  
"Well, what you said has some truth to it but I think you still can get a job." Dorothy looked hopeful for a minute,  
then looked downcast again. "I can't. I'm just too unhappy with myself right now. I could never even go near  
other people." "But you came here and I'm another person. No less a person you tried to kill, Dorothy." A tear slid  
down her cheek. "I wish you wouldn't say such things. It only makes me feel worse." Quatre looked at her  
skeptically. "I will be leaving soon. I must go now to search for a place to stay and to work. Excuse me Quatre."  
She stood and headed back towards her room, crying silently as she left. "I'm sorry." Quatre whispered quietly as  
she walked away from him.  
  
  
What am I doing? I shouldn't even be here anymore. He's been kind enough and he's right. I tried to kill him.  
Who was I then? Who am I now? Dorothy was sitting on her bed, hugging her knees to her chest. Who have I  
become? She picked up her pillow and buried her face in it. I have to talk to Quatre again. She had packed  
her things and had set them by the door. She quickly cleaned up her face, straightened herself out and headed  
towards Quatre's office. Quatre was sitting at his desk when she entered. "Quatre, may I speak with you?"  
Quatre turned around and nodded. "Here, sit down." He pointed at the chair across from him. She walked over  
and sat down. "What did you want to talk about Dorothy?" "I came to tell you that I decided on leaving tonight."  
  
  
  
"Why? Is it something I said earlier when we were in the garden?" Dorothy smoothed out her skirt. "No. I just  
have to leave." "Is something bothering you? You seemed somewhat disturbed when you came and you still seem  
that way. Can I help at all?" "No Quatre. You've helped me enough and I don't deserve to be helped, especially  
by you. I almost killed you and although you've forgiven me, I cannot forgive me. That is why I must leave. There  
is also something else..." She trailed off. "What is it Dorothy? Please tell me." Quatre asked. "I...I can't." A tear  
slid down her cheek. "Dorothy, why are you crying?" "Quatre I...I want to tell you but I know the answer."  
Quatre looked at her with question. "How will you know the answer if you don't ask or tell?" Dorothy just put her  
head down. "Because I tried to kill the person I'm in love with."  
  
  
Quatre did a double take. "The person you're in love with?" "Yes." "You mean...me?" Dorothy didn't look up, tears  
were sliding down her cheeks. "Yes Quatre." Quatre was silent for a long while until Dorothy finally looked up. He  
was looking at her oddly. Dorothy stood up and ran out the door, tears streaming down her face. Quatre snapped  
out of it and ran after her. "DOROTHY WAIT! COME BACK!" Dorothy ran out the doors and into the dark night. As  
she ran blindly down the streets, it began to pour very hard. No! I knew I never should have said it! I never  
should have gone back to see him! She ran into an alley and sat down in a corner. She was drenched from head  
to toe as was Quatre when he found her. "Dorothy, why did you run out like that?" Dorothy looked up. "Quatre?"  
  
  
Quatre walked over to her and knelt down next to her. "Dorothy, you never heard my response." "I did. Just by  
the way you looked at me Quatre. I understand if you don't feel the same. After all I tried to kill you and after  
doing that, who could love someone like me? Especially you. How could you love me Quatre?" She sighed. "I just  
had to let you know."" She turned her head away looking upset and hurt. She felt Quatre's hand on her shoulder.  
"Dorothy, look at me." She turned to him slowly. He had tears in his eyes and a small smile on his face. "That  
wasn't my response. I was just a little surprised. The truth is, I've waited for you this whole time." Dorothy  
looked surprised. "You mean..." Quatre nodded. Dorothy just sat there staring up at him. He looked down at her  
and smiled. "How about a hug?" He opened his arms up and Dorothy fell into them. "Quatre...thank you. Thank  
you for freeing me and teaching me to be good hearted once again."   
  
  
(I don't know if people think Quatre and Dorothy go good together but I think it would be sweet,. Anyway I still  
think Trowa and Quatre go good together too, so it can be either way. Well send in your reviews! Thanks! See  
ya latez peeps!)  
~Veisha~  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
